


In My Arms

by aboxofbees



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, alcohol mention, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxofbees/pseuds/aboxofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke gives Anders a massage after he's had a long day in the clinic. Not that kind of massage, get your head out of the gutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from renegadechristie: Hawke gives Anders a massage
> 
> thank you for the prompt and distracting me from anxiety of doom <3

Hawke strolled through Darktown with an easy confidence. He’d spent the morning plotting with Varric in the Hanged Man, and had possibly had one too many tankards of what they dubiously called ale. It tasted like sewage, but if alcohol’s purpose was to inebriate, it did that exceedingly well.  He didn’t know exactly what time it was, but he knew it was starting to get dark, and the one thing that would make this day perfect would be having his mage wrapped up safely in his arms.

As Hawke approached Anders’ clinic, he saw candlelight flickering out from beneath the doors only recently closed, and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards affectionately. Placing a palm against the rotting wood, he pushed it gently open and peeked through.

Inside, Anders was sat at his desk; that was to say, he was sat on the floor draped over the wooden box he called a desk, chest rising and falling rhythmically as he slept. Papers were spread out around him and the aroma of lyrium permeated the air. The ambient sounds of Darktown were muffled here and harmonised with the mage’s deep breathing and sleeping snuffles.

Warmth bloomed in Hawke’s chest that had nothing to do with the mystery contents of the copious amount of drink he had imbibed that day. A grin spread across his face as he stepped into the clinic, closing the door behind him, and walked over to Anders.

“Hey,” he said softly, gently brushing the hair back from Anders’ upturned cheek. He only ever let his hair down when he had overworked himself, and lost the dexterity to tie it back. Then, and of course when they were in bed together.

Anders jumped up bodily, groggily scanning around, reaching around for something that wasn’t there.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s only me!” Hawke hastily reassured his partner as he placed his hand on Anders’ shoulder, rubbing his thumb back and forth soothingly. Beneath his fingers he felt the mage relax at the sound of his voice and let go of his waking fear.

Anders brought a hand up and scraped back his blonde strands with his fingers, blinking hard a few times and trying to gain his bearings. He looked up at Hawke, and a sleepy smile graced his features, making his tired eyes sparkle.

“Hello love.” Anders’ voice was husky as he greeted Hawke warmly.

Two hands lent their comforting weight on his shoulders as Hawke sat down behind him, legs out either side of them.

“Andraste’s ass Anders, you’ve got more knots in your back than the ropes on Isabela’s boat.”

Anders snorted, leaning back into the support of Hawke’s hands, still on his shoulders. “Does that really surprise you, love?”

“Well, no, but that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.” Hawke huffed under his breath.

Anders opened his mouth to retort, when Hawke’s hands started moving on his shoulders and down onto his back. Initial sharp pain was replaced by deep relief, further soothed by the warmth emanating from Hawke’s rough fingers. Anders’ words melted and were replaced by a satisfied moan as the tension drained from him and he felt his shoulders drop down and relax for the first time in days.

Hawke chuckled, the noise vibrating through his chest and up his arms. “All this time I’ve been putting so much effort into making you make noises like that when it turns out…”

“Oh shut up,” Anders said through a grin, “and don’t you dare stop doing that. And don’t you dare stop doing the other stuff either.”

Hawke laughed from deep in his chest, and gently squeezed the back of Anders’ neck with affection before going back to massaging the knots from the mage’s back.

Anders sighed contentedly, soft moans and whimpers slipping from his lips whenever Hawke tackled a particularly tense area.

Anders was just starting to doze off again when Hawke stopped working his hands over his back and brought them round his torso instead, pulling him back to rest against Hawke’s chest. Anders nuzzled his head back into the crook of his love’s neck, as Hawke settled himself back against the wall of the clinic and wrapped his arms around his precious mage.

“Okay. _Now_ you can sleep. Here, in my arms, relaxed, where I can keep you safe.”

Anders opened his mouth to say something, but realised he didn’t have to words to express anything close to how he felt, so he turned his face and pressed a gentle kiss to Hawke’s neck, lips lingering a moment before he let himself relax back into the man behind him.


End file.
